Love only me!
by paridisekiss
Summary: Ahsoka has finally gone off the deep end. Her constant dreaming about her master has put her between a rock and a hard place. But what will happen Anakin returns her feelings,will it last or will it all be one big dream! find out in love only me!
1. Sweet dreams

Title: Love only me!

Couple: Anakin and Ahsoka

Disclaimer: I don't own ant rights to star wars or star wars clone wars this is strictly fan fiction!!!

Rated: M for mature for language violence and future lemons!

* * *

I lay in my bed restless. I stir around unable to get my master off my mind. We came dangerously close to kissing each other. I don't know how to face him now, or if I even can. I can still feel his hands pressed against my body and his hot breath on my neck. I am only 17 and He-he is 19 how could I possibly think that he would be interest in a child such as me. As I lay in bed I heard a light tapping sound coming from outside my door. I rolled out of bed softly pressing my feet on to the cold floor, I quietly crept to the door sliding it open just a crack.

"Master what you are doing here" I blurted out.

His lips pressed together in a tight line. He stepped into my small room without a word. "Is something wrong master". I said as I backed up into a corner nowhere to turn or hide. Anakin pressed his warm body against mine his glorious blue eyes staring back at me. I attempted to turn by head away from him hiding my blushing face, but Anakin grabbed my face turning it back so I couldn't help but look at him. "A-Anakin" His name felt foreign in my mouth. "Ahsoka, I want you" He whispered in my ear before he devoured my lips with his own my body was far to weak to resist him, not that I wanted to. But when I finally started to enjoy it an alarm went off and I woke up from my dream. I rose from my bed and began to look around the room the darkness over whelmed. Stumbled out of my bed the out the room. I was half way down the hall when I realized I was only wearing my bra and skimpy underwear. "Oh shit" I said before I quickly began to run back to my room "Ahsoka what are you doing walking around like this". Anakin said as he came around the corner with R2-D2 following him. "I'm sorry master I-I have to go, please excuse me". I said as I ran back to my room. 30 minutes later I finally walked out my room and Anakin was still standing outside my door perfectly leaned against the wall.

"Snips you want tell me why you where walking around in your underwear".

I couldn't look him in the eyes every time I did I saw him holding me, like in my dream. "Why won't you look at me padawan"? He said before he placed his hand on the wall blocking me from running away. "I don't want to talk about it, it's too embarrassing". I cried out looking at him full on.

"Does it have to do with me, well us". I bit my lip to keep myself from speaking. "You can't be silent forever; I have was to make you talk". He whispered in my ear is breath cool on my ear. My face turned a bright shade of red. I pushed against his chest trying to get him to move but it was like trying to move a brick wall. "Damn it, I had a dream about you and me and I liked it". I yelled Then ran back into my room Anakin still standing there in complete shock. Me on the other side of the door crying my eyes out. The door slowly slides open I looked up to see Anakin. "I've had the same dreams about you for about two years". Anakin said as he stepped into my room closing the door behind him.

"But why I was 15 and you were 17 ". I said as I fiddled with my hands.

"Age meant nothing to me I'm already breaking the Jedi rule of getting attached to someone. I love you Ahsoka". Anakin said before he kissed me. His lips were like sweet candy, his hands roamed over my body caressing my breast and every curve of my body. It felt like I was drifting in mid air, his body molded to my own. We were as one it was a dream. Anakin slammed me against the wall of my small room, his mouth hard on mine. He pulled up my legs and pushed against me wanting more than he should take. Pulling my fingers through his hair soft locks I yanked his head away from her face, I stared into his eyes. "Stop please, I'm not ready…" I said panting trying to catch my breath.

"I understand I'm sorry I went too far" He said as he backed away from me, His face covered with shame. I couldn't help but laugh I had never seen master Anakin acting this way. "Come on sky guy don't be like that I-"I began to say before an alarm went off signaling for me and Anakin to report to the council. I looked at him, our eyes locked for a quick second then he turned away his wide back and broad shoulders the only thing I could see. "This was a mistake it won't happen again" Anakin said he walked out my room leaving me to pick up the pieces of my life off the floor. When I finally caught up with my mind I ran after him.

"Why is that, Why is it a mistake" I yelled through the halls. "Master you can be such an idiot". I screamed.

We both walked into the council silently standing next to each other as if nothing had ever happen but I knew I could not hide the anguish written across my face. I could see master yoda staring at me like he wasn't buying my façade at all. I nervously shifted my fingers around.

"Anakin and Ahsoka you two will be guarding padme amidala as she returns to her home plant". One of the council members said. I could feel my breath quicken and my legs beginning to sway, it felt like I was going to be ill and I know Anakin had to be feeling my discomfort. "We understand" Anakin said puffing out his chest and standing up straight. "Good, she is waiting in the Jedi temple for your arrival". The council official said then dismissed us. How was I suppose to handle this assignment when I would have to protect Anakin's old girlfriend.


	2. get ready to fight

Title: Love only me!

Couple: Ahsoka and Anakin

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Star Wars or Star Wars Clone Wars this is strictly fan fiction!

Rated: M for Mature; language, future lemons, and violence.

Seeing Senator Padma Amidala was like a real kick in the stomach at this time. Was fate trying to screw me over, cutting off all chances of being happy? Of all the people in the senate we had to protect it had to be Anakin's ex-girlfriend. I could tell that she wanted to look extra special for Anakin, it was written all over her perfect face.

I walked behind senator padme like a small duck following its mother. But I felt Anakin's strong hand grab me, pulling me back. "Senator you may continue on to the ship, rex will take you the rest of the way. I need to have a word with my… padawan." Anakin's whispered slightly when he addressed me as his padawan.

"Do as you please Jedi" her voice cold and sharp. I didn't look at Anakin, but in every other direction. I could feel that dry lump in my throat like whenever you get ready to cry and you feel like you're going to be sick. I felt like that but ten times worst. I wanted Anakin to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I knew it would be a lie. Looking at my feet I felt my body beginning to shake, my legs felt like they were about to give way. I begged that he wouldn't speak a word but all the begging in the word wouldn't keep him from speaking his mind.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never intention to cause you this kind of pain." Anakin said brushing his fingers along my lekku. Sending a wave of his emotions through my body, I felt my body jerk. My body was betraying me and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No… don't. Don't do this to me." I whispered trying with all my might not to cry. I felt his hands grab hold of both my tinder arms pulling me to his chest. Anakin was too strong to fight and I wasn't exactly sure if I even wanted to fight him. The smell of soap and his own unique smell that made my head spin.

All I really wanted to do was hit him, I was still angry with him for what he had said. There is no way that he could say those hurtful things and not mean it. I wanted him to suffer and feel the pain that he had placed upon me. "I see how it's going to be…" Anakin murmured, cupping my face between his large hands. Forcing me to look at him I felt tears run down my face. This is bad, what was I thinking, I was letting him win. "No, stop" I yelled then used the force to push him away. I didn't look back as I ran around the corner, heading for the landing deck. I could still feel his hand around me and his soft fingers on my face.

~*later on the ship*~

It was over. My dream was over and it was time for me to wake up. I had Anakin and just like that he was gone, sitting on my bed thinking of a way to get some sleep I had a long day ahead of me. When I finally close my eyes, I heard a very familiar knock on the door. I sprang out of the bed only to stop at the door. Feeling the warmth of the person on the other side.

I slowly opened the door just a crack, only to see Anakin on the other side. In a blink of an eye he swung the door open pushing his way in. I turned my back to him have no access to my lips or…anything else. "Ahsoka I am your master and you are my padawan, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. What I said about us being a mistake, I did not mean it." He said in a firm voice, taking me into his arms. I didn't move I could not, all the different emotions that were going through my body had me paralyzed. What was to happen now? Was Anakin going to try to- I did not even want to think about it.

"You're such a liar" I screamed as I turned around facing him. Covering my ears and shaking my head I did not want to hear it. "Do not tell me anymore lies I can't take it." I said as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. The tears blurred my visions and the pain in my chest grew unbearable, I needed him so badly.

"Anakin don't you ever pull some shit like this again" I cried as I ran into his arms feeling his strong embrace. This is where I belonged.

~with Padma~

Standing outside of Ahsoka's room back pressed against the door listening to every word that Anakin and Ahsoka spoke. Clawing at the door I felt as if my fingernails were going to clack. This was complete bullshit, how could he chose that child over me, I am all woman. I can't believe I lost, but I am not out of this game completely. I have ways of getting what I want and what is MINE!


	3. when the drama becomes too much

Author's notes: I know it's been a really really long since I updated and I actually thought that I was not going to finish this story. As I thought about it, and read all of my reviews I realized that I would be letting down a lot of my fans. So this is for all of the people that commented on the story and my friends at school. Love only me is going to be getting two new updates very soon so be on the lookout.

Disclaimer: I own no part of star wars clone wars this is strictly fan fiction!

* * *

Rated: M for mature

Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

_~*later on the ship*~_

_It was over. My dream was over and it was time for me to wake up. I had Anakin and just like that he was gone, sitting on my bed thinking of a way to get some sleep I had a long day ahead of me. When I finally close my eyes, I heard a very familiar knock on the door. I sprang out of the bed only to stop at the door, I could feel the warmth of the person on the other side._

_I slowly opened the door just a crack, only to see Anakin on the other side. In a blink of an eye he swung the door open pushing his way in. I turned my back to him have no access to my lips or…anything else. "Ahsoka I am your master and you are my padawan, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. What I said about us being a mistake, I did not mean it." He said in a firm voice, taking me into his arms. I didn't move I could not; all the different emotions that were going through my body had me paralyzed. What was to happen now? Was Anakin going to try to- I did not even want to think about it._

_"You're such a liar" I screamed as I turned around facing him. Covering my ears and shaking my head I did not want to hear it. "Do not tell me anymore lies I can't take it." I said as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. The tears blurred my visions and the pain in my chest grew unbearable, I needed him so badly._

_"Anakin don't you ever pull some shit like this again" I cried as I ran into his arms feeling his strong embrace. This is where I belonged._

_~with Padma~_

_Standing outside of Ahsoka's room back pressed against the door listening to every word that Anakin and Ahsoka spoke. Clawing at the door I felt as if my fingernails were going to clack. This was complete bullshit, how could he chose that child over me, I am all woman. I can't believe I lost, but I am not out of this game completely. I have ways of getting what I want and what is MINE!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: when the drama becomes too much**

Lying comfortably in Anakin's arms I let my nose brush lightly against the nape of his throat. The instant spark of our flesh coming in contact sent Goosebumps down my back. The strange relaxing quality of hearing Anakin's strong heart beat slowly lulled me into a sleepy state. I could feel his arm tightening around my waist as he drew me closer to his warm chest. Without words Anakin swiftly picked me up and placed me on my small twin sized bed. The moment I felt him pull away I moaned softly like a small child begging not to be put to sleep.

"Anakin… don't go not yet"

I said softly as I pulled on his arm. Anakin smiled lovingly at me as he leaned down to kiss my lekku softly. Every emotion that was running through his mind rushed through my body in one split second. His fears, lust; happiness, and longing, were a part of me now.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep." he whispered as he crawled into bed with me. My back was firmly pressed against his hard chest, and as we lay together our breathing became like one fluid and rhythmic motion. I don't know how long it took for me to finally fall asleep, but I didn't really care either I was at peace with just knowing Anakin was lying next to me.

~*Anakin's P.O.V*~

It had only been ten minutes since Ahsoka fell asleep. I know she must have been exhorted from all the pain and confusion I put her through. Listening to her shallow breathing almost put me to sleep then with a quick jolt of energy that ran through me I snapped out of my sleepy state. No matter how much I wanted to spend the whole night with her it was way too risky. With this in mind I slowly eased my way out of the small bed, and creped to the sliding door, then into the hall. To my surprise padme was waiting for me I suspected. She was delicately leaned against the wall on the opposite side of Ahsoka's room.

"What are you doing leaving your "padawan's" room at such a late hour" she quickly asked as she pushed herself of the wall, A deep scowl now visible on my face.

"We were discussing important business and we ended up falling asleep, what are you doing out of your room at this time of night" I said in my usually cold voice, she scoffed at my answer and took a few more steps closer to me until there was barely any space between us anymore.

"I wanted to have a word with you if you don't mind _Ani_" she said as she ran her fingers across my check her thumb brushing the lower part of my scare.

"What do you want to talk about padme?"

"I want to know what you can possibly see in that child that you don't see in me. Am smarter then she is by far, I have a high social standing, more attractive, and not to mention a great lover you know I'm telling the truth _Ani" _every time she said that stupid nickname I could feel my skin crawl and the short hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. She could always have such a great effect on me and she knew just how to use it against me.

"I haven't had the pleasure of making love to Ahsoka but when I do it will surpass any lustful uproar that you _thought_ you sparked in me, and as for you being smarter than Ahsoka don't make me laugh she knows things that you will never understand." My voice getting a little louder and stern with her, I'd never felt a fire like this in me before, and the angry flushed face of Padme Amidala was priceless.

"we will see about that" she said before she swiftly wrapped he arms around my neck pulling me into a firm and passionate kiss. I'd actually forgotten how soft and luscious her lips were, I actually let myself get caught up in the kiss. Every stroke of her lips against mine sent me to a new leave of high. Finally snapping out of this delusional fantasy I pulled away from padme and stormed down the hall.

~*Ahsoka*~

I slowly began to wake to the sound of soft mumbling outside of my door. Slipping out of the bed I made my way to the door and lightly pressed my ear against the cool metal. The sound of Anakin's voice quickly caught the sound of padme's smooth voice chimed in. what were they talking about?

"_I want to know what you can possibly see in that child that you don't see in me. Am smarter then she is by far, I have a high social standing, more attractive, and not to mention a great lover you know I'm telling the truth Ani"_ Padme said no louder than a whisper. Oh no she knows about me and Anakin, what was I going to do now? And what was this business of she and Anakin making love, I must have heard things wrong!

"_I haven't had the pleasure of making love to Ahsoka but when I do it will surpass any lustful uproar that you thought you sparked in me, and as for you being smarter than Ahsoka don't make me laugh she knows things that you will never understand." _

Anakin's words had confirmed their relations together and the thought made me sick to my stomach. The lovely complements were nice and all but I couldn't over look that fact that they had sex..!

"_We will see about that"_

Those were her last words before everything grew silent, only the soft moans could be heard now. My curiosity and fears peaked as I listened closer to the strange noises. Finally I willed myself to slide the door opening it just a crack to see padme and Anakin caught in a passionate kiss. Have you ever had the feeling that your chest was caving in crushing your heart, and you couldn't breathe, well I felt like that but a million times worst. No matter how many steps I take to get closer I'll always be ten steps behind her. Still focused on my life shattering in front of me I watched as Anakin pushed away from padme and stormed down the hall in a furious rage.

At that moment padme and my eyes connected. Her pink swollen lips curled into a wicked grin as she stared at my completely distraught face, her smile turned into a low cackle before she walked away leaving me where I stood. This pain in my chest was becoming unbearable so finally closing my door I walked back to my bed and stretched out. There I slowly cried myself to sleep; Anakin Skywalker was truly going to be the death of me.

_To be continued very soon…._

* * *

Okay it's been months since I last updated and thanks to the constant nagging of my best friend Bryan I finally went ahead and updated my story. It's been awhile so tell me all of your likes and dislikes, and recommend my story to other people I need all the help and support I can get. Oh and I love ideas on how you think the story will pan out or how you want to see it go, I'm open to anything. I love you guys and see you next time ttyl. AniXsoka forever!

* * *

p.s. I so did not prof read this I was too excited to post so sorry if my words are a little messed up or something like that lol it's like 2:10am where I am so I'm a little half awake. Oh well!


End file.
